Though a process in which propylene can be converted into propylene oxide using cumene hydroperoxide obtained from cumene as an oxygen carrier, and cumene can be used repeatedly, is disclosed in Czechoslovakia patent CS140743 and JP2001-270880 A, it is insufficient in an industrial operation from the viewpoint of productivity.